puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Breast Cancer Awareness
Breast Cancer Awareness month This event is being planned by Vampiregirl and Freaks, with a whole lot of help from other people. This is the Breast Cancer awareness month event hopefully going ahead next year. During October (breast cancer month) 2011, Pink Looped Ribbons will be given out to pirates who enter tourneys, some ribbons will just be given out! Vampiregirl and Freaks are currently trying to get as many ribbons as possible, there are well over 100 ribbons stored so far. Every person who donates is written down, however the number of ribbons they donate is not, as many people objected to the competitiveness, and also the fact that any donation is of equal value. There will be a quote written on every ribbon, please tell Vampiregirl of Freaks if you have an idea for what to write on the ribbons, we want everyones imput on this event, you don't just have to donate money or ribbons. Brief video about the event http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TcTSTlD5O4 Hundreds of thousands of women die each year from breast cancer, this could be reduced if women are simply aware of the disease and what to look out for! It's such a simple concept, and could one day save your life, or your wife's, sisters', nieces', aunties... Definition From the wikipedia: Breast cancer (malignant breast neoplasm) is cancer originating from breast tissue, most commonly from the inner lining of milk ducts or the lobules that supply the ducts with milk. Cancers originating from ducts are known as ductal carcinomas; those originating from lobules are known as lobular carcinomas. Prognosis and survival rate varies greatly depending on cancer type and staging. Computerized models are available to predict survival. With best treatment and dependent on staging, 10-year disease-free survival varies from 98% to 10%. Treatment includes surgery, drugs (hormonal therapy and chemotherapy), and radiation. Worldwide, breast cancer comprises 10.4% of all cancer incidence among women, making it the most common type of non-skin cancer in women and the fifth most common cause of cancer death. In 2004, breast cancer caused 519,000 deaths worldwide (7% of cancer deaths; almost 1% of all deaths). Breast cancer is about 100 times more common in women than in men, although males tend to have poorer outcomes due to delays in diagnosis Event help To make this event happen, donations and volunteers are needed. Donations come in the form of pieces of eight, doubloons, or pink looped ribbons. This event is taking place on Hunter. To donate find Freaks or Vampiregirl on Hunter Ocean, contact them on the forums, or email freaksonhunter@gmail.com A petition has been started to turn the ocean Hunter pink for the day. To get signed up contact Freaks or Vampiregirl. For volunteers that help throughout the month and people who donate will get a ticket for a raffle. The prizes for this can include a sloop, a wardrobe and some more prizes yet to be confirmed! Box and pirate auction A box auction will be held, during and before the event. This will be small, but have some good prizes! There will be LE items, shops, and much more! It will raise awareness and money. The money will be put towards the event, to buy more prizes, ribbons, and poe to hand out in tournaments, all to make the event more memorable, and enjoyable! A pirate auction will also be held. Pirates who want to help this event and support it will be auctioned off so the event is more fun and memorable. The profits made from this will be the same as the box auction above. Box and pirate auction 1 Thank you's Hunter - Thease are the people who have kindly donated, or offered their support. Afakejr, Aloria, Andrewaste, Ausausaus, Blackhairs, Breath, Bubblejoy, Cairna, Cliffkiller, Codefish, Dancip, Dorris, Godsagreebo, Greykesteral, Heyfunnygurl, Jamesh, Johnos, Jkrell, Kingdomheart, Klus, Lizzyt, Lovehart, Metalgreymon, Mezzo, Obseadian, Ohlala, Rowi, Sacron, Sarahbella, Sheepyleafy, Skellytun, Sonye, Staravia, Sweetmoth, Urgal, Wizadwiz, Category:In-game events